Warning: Fire Whiskey Makes James Potter Snogable
by OoO.BreeRose.OoO
Summary: Lily Evans breaks up with her boyfriend and is looking for a little fun, which she finds in someone she hates. M just to be safe.


**Another Lily/James drabble this time for Love for Me's "Song lyric challenge." My lyric is "Imma go 'cause I got no problem with saying goodbye. Is it wrong that I'm going to be having the time of my life?" It's from the song "Honestly" by Hot Chelle Rae. **

_Lily;_

I don't start crying until I'm safely back in my dorm room. I'm far too proud to show any weakness in from of _him_. I burry my head in my pillows and just cry, I had really liked River. We had bonded over the stupid Slytherins being jerks to us. He even put up with Potter, who endlessly tried to break us up. The reason he breaks up with me is because he has a stupid muggle girlfriend who he 'loves.'

The best part is they have been dating for a year.

XxXx

It must be at least 2 in the morning when I wake up. My throat is awfully sore and my skin feels rough and dry, well that's what I get for crying for hours.

Somehow I manage to drag myself out of bed and downstairs to the common room. On my way down I can't help but think about how I wasn't really happy with River. He was controlling and I need my space. I think the split was really a good thing for both of us. I grab a glass of butter bear and sit down in my favorite armchair, the one farthest from Potter's group of chairs.

I relax with the glowing embers of the fire. I let them soothe me. I've always like the look of a dying fire. The red is proof that it's fighting, but lack of fuel always wins out. It does little to warm my skin from the cool air, but that's why I got the butter beer.

"Can't sleep either?"

I had been so sure I was alone; that when I heard Potters voice I must have jumped a whole foot into the air.

I quickly regain my senses enough to look across the room at James's usual chair, where he was sitting. He ruffles his hair and gives me a smirk.

"Why can't _you_ sleep," I ask him. I really couldn't care less, but with him distracting me, I don't think about River at all.

"There's this girl," _so it's one of __those__ conversations,_ I think, "that has been driving me crazy. She can't stand me, but I love her. I've been trying to win her heart since first year. Somehow, everything I do just makes her hate me more. It's rather annoying, but I love her. I can't forget about her, but that's all she seems to do. Forget about me. So when I heard she broke up with her boyfriend, I thought that I would sit down here in case she needed someone to talk to."

When he finishes, I struggle to think of something to say rude back. He seems so sincere. I can't help but believe him.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"So you're not going to hex me?"

"No, I left my wand in my room." He laughs and motions to the chair next to him. I get up and walk across the room thinking, _what the hell, it doesn't get worse. _

Once I sit, he turns towards me so our legs are touching, but faintly. Nobody is lying when they say James is an amazing flirt. His hints are so subtle, but you can never question why he does things. He cups my hands in his and just holds me.

"James Potter, you are probably the most annoying git in the entire world, but you can be truly sweet sometimes in a way that makes my heart ache. I just broke up with someone, but I need a rebound, someone who can say sweet things and not date muggles behind my back. Can you be this person for me right now? I need to go out and have fun." His smile could light up the whole room.

"Lily, I will be there for you, forever."

XxXx

I emerge from my dorm looking and feeling better than I have in months. My hair was curled and I am in a gorgeous black dress. James is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I loop my arm through his, once I reach him, as we walked into the common room. Whatever people expected to see when the door opened, it wasn't us, together. It is well known that I hated James and that James is in love with me in a sick puppy-dog type way. Us together (when I'm not under the imperious curse) is completely unfathomable. Yet here we are, in front of the whole house.

I stop to say something to Ann, one of my best friends, "Yes, I'm doing this on my own will. Yes, River and I are over. And James and are on our way to our Slug club dinner." Then we simply walk away leaving the stunned, silent common room without a backwards glance.

XxXx

It's almost impossible to tell a teacher is meant to be running this party. Kids are running all over with fire whiskies and butter beers. I'm not upset at all; this is exactly what I needed, a crazy party where I can just have fun with James Potter. I pick a secluded, smoke-filled, corner for the two of us to dance. The music is loud, making easy conversation impossible, so I guide James's arms around my waist and wrap mine around his neck. I lean up to his ear and whisper "Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"No problem," he whispers back. I pull away from his neck, far enough that I can study his face. He is wearing his usual smirk, but it seems less real today. As if he's putting on a show, but slowly letting me see that he is different from the character he plays. It shocks me to see this, maybe there is a different James that I don't know. Someone who will plan a romantic candle-lit dinner for us if it would make me happy, not the arrogant git I always thought he was, maybe he wasn't lying when he said he loved me.

That thought pulls me up short. Could this boy in my arms really love me? He loves me enough to be satisfied with being just my rebound, obviously. He put up with my hexing him, hitting him and denying him, but he still is here, making me feel better when I really need it. I feel a pang of hatred for anyone who would do that to this boy, but then I remember that the person is me. How could I do this to him, he loves me? I know he loves me now. It's the only thing that make sense.

Before James can question my silence, I pull his face towards mine and lock him in a kiss. He is stunned, you can tell, but it doesn't take long for him to get into it. Out of all the boys I've ever kissed, he is by far the best. His tongue, at first, gently explores my mouth with a skill. It doesn't take long for him to become more passionate and aggressive. His lips silently demand me. It takes a great effort to pull away long enough to say "Later."

He sighs and looks into my eyes. I can't help but notice that his act is completely gone. In his eyes there is a gleam of lust, but amongst it I sense love.

Lust seems to be ruling out, though. He pulls me tight to his chest. How had my feelings changed so fast that I am letting him do this? A month ago I would have hexed him into nothing. But I can feel in the way he moves that he has waited a long time to be able to hold me, and somehow I know that secretly, I always wanted to have him hold me too. I'm so lost in my thoughts I hardly notice when James steers me towards a small two seated table. He sits me down and tells me not to move.

When he comes back he is holding two large glasses of butter beer. He sets one down in front of me and sits across from me. He looks at me and just smiles. Not the giddy, happy smile I wear, but a lustful smile. One that says, I want you, now.

"The rumors are true," I say.

"Rumors?" He tilts his head to the side in the most adorable way, it makes my heart swell.

"The ones about you being an amazing kisser," usually something like this would embarrass me to say, but James is making me so comfortable, I don't mind at all. I feel his leg gently nudge mine under the table. I nudge him back, he begins to wrap his legs around mine, trapping me there.

"I'm never going to let you go Lily," He says, reading my mind. I try to fight his hold on my legs, but I fail completely. He is much stronger then I am. Using the wand less magic I had been learning in charms, I promptly set James on fire.

"You're going to pay for that Evans."

For about 20 minutes, James and I ran around the party, throwing different hexes at each other. Usually they hit some other person and eventually Professor Slughorn had to kick us out. By then both of us were so drunk, we couldn't even make our way up to the common room.

Out in the hallway James and I were trying our very hardest to get back to our tower. And by trying I mean we were snogging in a broom cupboard.

Eventually, though, Ann found us and brought us back to the common room. She had Sirius bring James up to his room and she took me up to mine.

"So, what happened, besides the snogging, of course?" She asks once the door closed behind us.

"I was having fun," I slurred, "I was getting over River, cheating bastard," I add under my breath.

"Okay, time for Lily to go to bed."

"No," I complain, "I want to go see James." I attempt to get up out of my bed, but Ann tucks me back in.

"You can see him tomorrow. He will always be there for you."

I relax as Ann turns off the light, James will always be there for me.


End file.
